A system in which one can post one's own work or can evaluate any work posted by others by using coins given by purchasing a voucher has been known. In such system, coins cannot be given unless a voucher is purchased, and given coins can be used only for one's own activities.
An exemplary embodiment provides a configuration allowing promotion of communication among users by making use of exchange of a virtual currency.
Another exemplary embodiment provides a configuration allowing promotion of communication by exchanging an acquisition acquired in game processing among users.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a providing module configured to provide a content created by a first user to a second user and a management module configured to manage a virtual currency in association with each of the first and second users. The management module makes change such that the entirety or a part of the virtual currency associated with the second user is associated with the first user in response to an instruction from the second user, as appreciation of the content created by the first user.
In the exemplary embodiment, the providing module may include at least one of a function to present the content to the second user and a function to have the second user make use of the content.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing system may further include a first holding module configured to hold the content created by the first user in a manner sharable with other users.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first holding module may hold contents created by a plurality of first users. The information processing system may further include a selection module configured to select a first user to which the virtual currency associated with the second user is to be transferred, in response to an instruction from the second user.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first holding module may hold comments from the first user together with the content from the first user, and the providing module may provide the content and the comments from the first user together.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing system may further include a game processing module configured to perform game processing. When a prescribed condition is satisfied in the game processing through play by any user, the management module may add the virtual currency associated with that user.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing system may further include an acceptance module configured to accept a response to any content from the second user and a second holding module configured to hold the response from the second user in association with a content of interest.
In the exemplary embodiment, the management module may give, with such change that the virtual currency associated with the second user is associated with the first user, a reward corresponding to the virtual currency subjected to change, in association with the second user.
In the exemplary embodiment, the reward may include an item which can be used for communication among users.
In the exemplary embodiment, the management module may decrease, in response to an instruction from a user, the virtual currency associated with that user and give an item which can be used for creation of a content to that user.
In the exemplary embodiment, the management module may add to each of the virtual currency associated with the first user and the virtual currency associated with the second user in response to provision of the content created by the first user to the second user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed by one computer or a plurality of computers. The information processing method includes the steps of providing a content created by a first user to a second user and managing a virtual currency in association with each of the first and second users. The managing step includes the step of making change such that the entirety or a part of the virtual currency associated with the second user is associated with the first user in response to an instruction from the second user, as appreciation of the content created by the first user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing device that includes a module configured to access a content created by a first user and a module configured to transmit to a management module configured to manage a virtual currency in association with each of first and second users, a command for making change such that the entirety or a part of the virtual currency associated with the second user is associated with the first user, in response to an input from the second user as appreciation of the content created by the first user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by one or more processors. The information processing program causes the one or more processors to perform the steps of accessing a content created by a first user and transmitting to a management module configured to manage a virtual currency in association with each of first and second users, a command for making change such that the entirety or a part of the virtual currency associated with the second user is associated with the first user, in response to an input from the second user as appreciation of the content created by the first user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a sharing module configured to allow a content created by a user to be shared with other users, a game processing module configured to perform game processing, and a giving module configured to give an acquisition to the user in accordance with execution of the game processing. The sharing module transfers the acquisition given by the giving module to another user in response to an instruction from the user.
In the exemplary embodiment, the acquisition may include at least one of a virtual currency and an item relating to the game processing.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing system may further include a posting acceptance module configured to accept a posting of a content created by the user while the game processing is performed is further included. The sharing module may allow a posting accepted by the posting acceptance module to be shared.
In the exemplary embodiment, the posting acceptance module may accept a posting of comments from a creator of a content.
In the exemplary embodiment, the sharing module may allow the content and the comments together to be shared with other users.
In the exemplary embodiment, the sharing module may give a reward to a first user in response to transfer of the acquisition of the first user to a second user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed by one computer or a plurality of computers. The information processing method includes the steps of allowing a content created by a user to be shared with other users, performing game processing, and giving an acquisition to the user in accordance with execution of the game processing. The step of allowing a content to be shared includes the step of transferring the acquisition given in the giving step to another user in response to an instruction from the user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing device that includes a game processing module configured to perform game processing, which can be connected to a sharing module configured to allow a content created by a user to be shared with other users, and a module configured to transmit a command to transfer an acquisition given to the user in accordance with execution of the game processing to another user in response to an instruction from the user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by one or more processors. The information processing program causes the one or more processors to perform the steps of performing game processing, which can be connected to a sharing module configured to allow a content created by a user to be shared with other users, and transmitting a command to transfer an acquisition given to the user in accordance with execution of the game processing to another user in response to an instruction from the user.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.